


Падает царство Божье

by meimeng



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Angels, Devils, F/M, Love Poems, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: И сыплются два крыла.
Relationships: Jeanne d'Arc/Gilles de Rais (Makai Ouji)
Kudos: 1





	Падает царство Божье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под аудио Sinfonye — Trois sereurs

Пусть небеса осядут на землю лужей,   
Пусть на меня повесят хоть сто смертей,   
Но, дорогая, ты никого не слушай.  
Я не повинен в гибели тех детей.

Пусть и глядят надменно с лазурной крыши,  
Пусть называют адом мой новый дом,  
Но, дорогая, пекло гораздо выше,  
Хоть и немая синь не горит огнем.

Пусть преисподней пламя совсем не греет,   
Пусть не желает кланяться бесам люд,   
Но, дорогая, прыгай ко мне скорее.   
Я за одно мгновенье тебя словлю.

Пусть осуждают громко десятки наций,   
Пусть и дождями сыплются два крыла.   
Но, дорогая, нечего здесь бояться,   
Там, наверху, поверь мне, побольше зла.

Пусть угрожают ангелы страшным боем,   
Пусть голосят, за это ты их не тронь.   
Ведь, дорогая, прямо сейчас с тобою  
Падает царство Божье в мою ладонь.


End file.
